Bishops of Bastard Series
Bishops of Bastard is a webcomic series that began in the Spring of 2011. It was written, drawn and colored by the series creator Darnell Deepwell. The series started off as an online joke, but bloomed into an entire universe covering multiple themes and genres. The series was created by graphic artist Darnell Deepwell and freelance writer Mickey Random. Bishops of Bastard is considered Speculative Fiction because many of the narratives fall into many fantastical genres. Bishops has everything: religion, politics, economics, social media commentary, science fiction, drama, comedy, supernatural superheroes, alternate history, utopian realms, apocalyptic prophecies, playas, pimps, bitches and hoes. Deepwell and Random describe Bishops of Bastard as "Amen meets Archer". __TOC__ Premise The setting is the Church of Fatherless Time located in the historic town of Cankerton, within Fale County in Southern New Jersey. The leader of the social media-based synagogue is Arch Bishop Masked Bastard. Mask's friends, Mystique B, Denizen Mouse, Chris the Pimp and Linz Mondello are Lord Bishops while female members Magda, Sadie, Marge and Rwanda are Lady Bishops. Their religion is known as the Mystian-Denizenic faith, where Internet memes and other online fads make up of the majority of their ever changing dogmas and tenants. Their beliefs revolve around a Messianic figure known as "The Internet Saviour", a half-human, half- celestial being that will protect and save the Universal Library from evil cosmic forces that seek to destroy it in the future. The Universal Library is also known as the Internet. Backstory BS The Bishops of Bastard series takes place on an alternate timeline, but begins as early as 3200 BC in the city-state of Sumer when a group of celestial beings known as Lumi-Visians visit earth and share their knowledge with the Eber people. The Eber are told that one day an entire network of free information will spread across the globe. The visiting light beings refer to this system as the Universal Library. To protect this vast information network, the lead Lumi-Visian Sage Jolen-Heli promises to send a being he calls "The Promised Key" to secure and keep the Library on earth. The information in the Library is coveted by the hordes of the Hæysux, malevolent outer space satyrs whose sole purpose is to corrupt, consume and conquer. By the end of the 20th century, the Universal Library finally manifests on earth; mortal men call it The Internet. The faithful followers of Jolen-Heli still await the coming of the Promised Key, also known as the Internet Saviour. An Arch Bishop named "Masked Bastard" is appointed to find a young lady named "Sarai" and bring her into the Social Media Church. According to a prophecy in the Book of Bastard, Sarai (meaning "Sarah") is the mother of the Internet Saviour. Main Characters The world of Bishops is overpopulated with a prolific plethora of raunchy and righteous folks. Here's a few of them: *Masked Bastard - His Grace is a world-class badass, leader of the Holy Father Church and a metal-faced man of mystery. He is the main protagonist and the pivotal character of the series. *Sadie - Church mistress, Mother of the Internet Saviour, attention whore hottie, addicted to taking selfies and loves anything pink. She is the catalyst and the focal character of the series. * Baruch - Son of Masked Bastard and Sadie. According to a prophecy in the Book of Bastard, Baruch will one day save the Internet by bringing Peace and Order to the world. He is an autistic child who loves video games and expresses himself through drawing pictures. * Mystique B - Pot-smoking, human-sized wasp with a weed grow under his hive who requires an electrolarynx to speak, also the Church Faptist. * Denizen Mouse - Half man, half lab rat, all Bishop. He is the events coordinator of the Church, helps Mystique B oversee the faptisim of newbies. *Chris the Pimp - Former Wall Street trader/porn star known for “pimping” investors. He bankrolls the Church's operations. *Linz Mondello - Former hippie, bartender and micro bus enthusiast who pilots the Church's official transport "The Lulzwagen". * Crazy Brown - Former deep-cover operative who escaped from a government asylum. He is known as the smartest Bishop in the Church. *Mistress Marge - Bodyguard and fitness mistress who displays androgynous characteristics that she may be intersexual or bi-gendered. *Rwanda - Church therapist, counselor and mistress. She holds three degrees: BBA, MSSc, Ph.D. She also twerks with Sadie during Sunday Devotion. * Magda - Time-traveling green hag who looks pissed off all the time. She is the Church spokeswoman. * Mr. R Mcgeddon - Head of Church Security, keeper of the Church Armory and the Church's in-house attorney. He believes strongly in honor and loyalty. * Indy the Great - Drunken pervert who loves French wine and has an obsession with women's bodily functions. He is also the Church Linguist. * Ghoul - A zombie who has imprinted on Indy's soul, causing Indy to drink more. He is a paranormal investigator who is also into voyeurism. *Def - A old run-down satyr whose mission is to bring down the Church for his webmaster and father, Hӕysux Dark Lord Dagon. He is the main antagonist of the series. *Cardinal - A Lumi-Visian exile who wants to control the Arch Bishop and uses anyone or anything he can to do it. He is the arch nemesis of Masked Bastard and a secondary antagonist. *Dagon - The father of Def. He works closely with the Cardinal, his most loyal and faithful servant. He is the super-villain of the series. Production The first webcomic series NSFW was produced at the University that Deepwell was attending with Random. After completing their degrees, they moved production to the Atlantic City area where they began working on Beginnings and Foremost. When it came time to do Raunch & Righteous, Random took over much of the writing with Deepwell still on as the artist. Deepwell cites classic animated shows from the 1970's and 1980's as inspiration for his art style. Random's inspiration comes from several cartoons from the 1980's where each character had their own personality and function in the group. Deepwell and Random wanted Bishops to have every stock character known to man in the series so that they could "Control Alt Delete" that character's usual, boring, standard traits into something ironically different (for instance, Mystique B is a man-sized wasp who lives in a hive and is allergic to pollen; Denizen Mouse is a human-sized lab rat who is lactose intolerant; Chris the Pimp is a financial procurer who "pimps" banking institutions and potential church investors and treats all women with dignity respect). Main Series *''NSFW (Webcomics)'' - Not Suitable For Work is the first tier. *''Beginnings (Novellas)'' - A prequel series to NSFW. *''Foremost (Presentations)'' - Historical canon of the entire saga. *''Addendum'' - Second tier, takes places years after NSFW. *''Ascension'' - Third tier, takes place after Addendum. *''Raunch & Righteous Series (Spec Scripts)'' - Holy Fuck Wagons. *''Arch Bishop Trilogy'' - Takes place on an Alternate Timeline. *''Definitive Guide'' - Shit Nobody Cares About Spin-offs *''Lady Sadie'' *''Love, Rwanda'' *''Large Marge'' *''Team Sadie'' *''Indy & Ghoul'' *''All Bad Things Must Come'' *''Frank Tower is Mr. R Mcgeddon'' Other Shit *''Swimsuit Issue'' *''Lingerie Lady Bishops'' Shit You Need To Know Category:Bishops of Bastard series